


Spank 番外三

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 算是婚后？！





	Spank 番外三

李东海现在正怂怂地缩在浴室里，就着滚烫热水都快把自己搓秃噜皮了也不敢出去。

他又弄丢东西了。

本来两个人兴高采烈地出门享受繁忙生活里短暂地美好旅行，他任性地要背上吉他出门李赫宰也好脾气地答应了。旅途中虽然来回奔波辛苦，但大自然的山清水秀洗去了城市生活的疲累。阳光、风景、爱人还有吻，这一切的一切都太美好了，李东海就像归林的倦鸟，在阔别已久的温暖家乡里找寻心旷神怡的灵感。当然这一切的闲适美好得除去他钱包丢了一次，吉他丢了两次。可能李赫宰那小暴脾气也受到了拂面春风温柔的抚慰，虽然无语也每次都陪他辗转折腾一长段路回去拿了。

暴脾气被安抚得温柔了不代表就没有了啊！这下他连求婚戒指都给弄丢了，想着自从接到昨晚住的酒店前台电话到给酒店留下联系方式和邮寄地址再到他躲进浴室，这整段时间里李赫宰那堪比前几天看到的千年前的幽深古井一般的脸色，还有噼里啪啦掉冰碴子的声音，李东海抱着喷头瑟瑟发抖一脸水也不知道混了几颗悔恨的眼泪。

“东海？”

爸爸妈妈再见，死神来敲门了，希望来生我们还能成为一家人！

“干嘛！”理不直，气，也不壮。小嗓门儿抖得跟站在珠穆朗玛峰山巅，又怂又窒息。

“你已经洗了一个半小时了，出什么事了吗？”

“没，没有。我马上就洗好了。”在里面出不了事，出去了就出大事了啊哥哥！

他走两步退一步地慢慢挪出去，李赫宰看起来刚把他们今天买的纪念品整理好，刚刚摆的满桌子都是的袋子现在整整齐齐地码在箱子里。看他出来，李赫宰把吹风机递给他示意他自己吹干，自己则拿了睡衣去洗澡。李东海有点懵，刚刚还黑面阎王怎么洗个澡的时间就变成温柔鬼怪大叔了。环顾了一下整个房间，把房间里可能存在的凶器包括酒店赠送的拖鞋全都给藏到酒柜下面的小柜子里。然后双腿并拢手放在膝盖上，在床边坐成一座笔挺的钟。

李赫宰出来看见他难得一见地像个乖宝宝一样正襟危坐，有些好笑地揉了揉他刚洗过还有些蓬松柔软的头发。“还不睡觉坐得这么端正干什么？”

李东海彻底懵了，一把攥住发顶上的大手，颤颤巍巍地抬起头看他，小声诺诺地开口问“哥哥，你不生气吗？”

“我生什么气？”

“就，昨天，我差点把戒指丢了。”李东海说着声音就开始抖，哭腔一点点爬上来。他自己也觉得过分，那不是普通的装饰戒指，那是他和李赫宰的婚戒。李赫宰并不是什么绘画天才，设计天才，那是他和特意邀请的设计师，一点一点交流想法，一遍一遍修改，最终定下来的稿，刻了名字饱含了满满心血准备的婚戒，差一点就被他弄丢了。如果不是打扫卫生的服务员仔细，如果不是服务员并不贪心，如果不是酒店负责，也许要等到他回到韩国，甚至等到结婚那天他才会发现自己丢了婚戒。“我错了，哥哥，呜，我再也不粗心大意丢三落四了。”

李赫宰叹了口气，被他攥住的手反扣住他的小手握在手心，另一只手温柔地替他揩掉吧嗒掉的眼泪。“不哭了，乖。睡吧，明天还要赶早上的飞机。”

“我真的知道错了哥哥。你罚我吧，呜，打手心打屁股都行。你要还是不解气你打耳光也行，我真的知道错了。”

他哭得像只小花猫，说话也像含了一口水在嘴里呼噜着。李赫宰觉得好笑捏着他的下巴给他擦眼泪，一张小脸也不知道是蹭的还是哭的，红彤彤一片。“小混蛋胡说什么呢，还打耳光。我什么时候这么罚过你？”

“那，嗝，那，我刚刚把衣架还有拖鞋藏到那边柜子里了。你去拿吧。”白生生的小手抬起来给他指，被李赫宰用另一只手握住。“我认罚的，多少都认。呜哥哥求求你不要生我气。”

他不受安慰反倒是越哭越凶，越来越语无伦次。紧紧握着李赫宰的大手，攥得李赫宰都有些疼了，像一只生怕被主人丢掉的小萨摩，毛茸茸水灵灵，直往怀里拱。李赫宰只好坐在他身边，把他的两条腿抱上床，拿被子角捂住。李东海自动转向他，黏糊糊地贴上去，抱紧他的脖子不放，停不下的滚烫眼泪顺着李赫宰的脖子淌。

李赫宰圈着他，一手轻拍他的后背。李东海一直坚持健身，后背已经不是当初那个瘦弱少年，摸上去全是斑驳骨头，现如今已经有了成熟男人的宽厚。只是他骨架子小，被圈在怀里的时候还是小小一团“好了，不哭了。宝贝，你算算看咱们出门一个星期你丢过多少东西？”

“吉他，钱包，戒指。还有之前买的零食丢在商场了。”

“嗯，吉他钱包还有戒指你都幸运地找回来了。零食也不重要，不是什么贵重物品，丢了再买就是了。”

“我错了哥哥。”李东海这会儿慢慢平静下来，听着李赫宰给他算他这几天丢三落四落下的东西，一边后悔一边气自己，被李赫宰往怀里又揽了揽。

“道理咱们也不用再讲，你都这么大了不是不懂。今天酒店打电话来说你又丢了东西我真的很生气，我当时发誓就算你明天在飞机上只能趴着，也要让你记住这个教训。”感觉到他挨着自己大腿的臀肉紧张得小小的抽动了一下，安抚似的拍了拍肉乎乎的臀肉。“但是你说是婚戒的时候，我突然就不生气了。”

李赫宰摸着他的手臂有点发冷，起身把他塞进被子里捂严实，自己再钻进被窝，任由小孩拉开他的手臂窝进他怀里，两条胳膊紧紧缠着他的腰。像哄闹夜的小婴儿，轻轻的顺着他的后背。轻轻叹了口气“一来，我觉得有一点伤心。别的东西我都可以认为是你不注意，是你粗心大意。但是那是我们的婚戒，我们甚至连婚礼都还没来得及办你就把婚戒给弄丢了。这没关系，我们还可以再买一个。但是宝贝，这让我觉得你并没有把它放在心上。”

“我没有的，哥哥，我没有不放在心上。我就是洗澡的时候，觉得自己脏脏的都没有洗干净。我舍不得让它沾水怕把它弄脏了。以前都取了的，就是昨天放在枕头底下忘记带上了。我真的没有不把它放在心上。”

李赫宰亲了亲着急解释的小孩红彤彤的眼睛，对他的解释表示理解。

“二来，我在想我对你的教育方式是不是有问题。你也不是第一次因为粗心大意被罚，因为这个罚过你站罚过你跪，打过手心儿打过屁股，你每次都哭着说知道错了保证下次不会了。我以为自己对你了如指掌，但是现在想来我甚至都分不清你每次认错究竟是因为怕再挨打，还是因为真的知道错了。如果是以前，那么我不会管原因，只要你能记住不再犯就行。”

李赫宰让李东海躺在枕头上，用手撑着脑袋支起身子，看着不管练得多壮，整个人蜷在酒店宽大的被子下面还是显得小小的一只的小孩。“但是现在，我们要结婚，要许下一辈子的承诺。那么我自以为对你的管教如果最后只能让你感到害怕，那我们不如停下来，就像一对平凡夫妻一样，普普通通的过日子。没有所谓的管教，没有所谓的惩罚，也没有海海和哥哥。就是李赫宰和李东海而已。你不用再怕抽屉里的藤条；不会再有一大堆的家规不准这样不管那样；即使做错了事情也可以理直气壮的耍赖，不用因为我瞪眼睛抬巴掌就捂着屁股躲。东海，如果你觉得这样的生活更好，我们可以现在就停下来。”

从他认识李赫宰第一天起李赫宰在他心里就一直仿佛一个高高在上的神，他给他定下规矩一天天守着他遵守规定慢慢长大，在他迷茫的成长期里，李赫宰就是他的灯塔，他的航向。李赫宰从来都是坚定的，不轻易动摇的。在他们即将建立的小家里，李赫宰是大家长一样的存在。他就像一个船长，决定了整艘船的目的地，在航行的过程中才会问他想要看途中什么样的风景。是风景宜人的神秘岛屿，还是成群结队的嬉戏海豚。现在他的船长，撑在他的上方，深邃瞳孔里满是疑惑迷茫，他在问他，李东海你想要去哪里？我都听你的。

“赫宰。”李东海伸出双手把他拉下来，让他的头枕在自己的胸口。“当初被始源看见痕迹的时候我觉得世界都塌了，是你告诉我，我们也只是普通人，我们可以有自己的爱好和梦想。怎么现在连你也觉得我们不是平凡夫妻了呢？李赫宰会收拾李东海丢得满地都是的衣服和臭袜子，哥哥也从来没有嫌弃过海海乱踢甚至踢到哥哥嘴里的脚丫子。李东海敢管着不让李赫宰总吃垃圾食品，海海也敢对熬夜工作到很晚的哥哥发脾气。海海就是李东海，哥哥就是李赫宰。哥哥虽然会揍海海屁股，难道哥哥就不像李赫宰爱李东海一样爱着海海了吗？”

“我是怕你有一天会厌烦我。”

李东海用手指描绘李赫宰为了时尚在后脑勺剃出的X形状的白杠。“你再钻牛角尖我就生气了！海海爱哥哥，李东海爱李赫宰，这不是一件和李赫宰爱李东海一样理所当然的事情吗？”

李赫宰不答，在他胸前趴着闷了好一会儿才爬起来。李东海躺在他身下眼睛亮晶晶的含笑看着他。李赫宰握着他的腰把他翻过身来，整个人骑在他的大腿上，把双手反扣在腰间，一把扯下他的睡裤和内裤，一巴掌抽在白白嫩嫩的两瓣臀肉上。一点心里准备都没有的小孩猝不及防就被揍了两巴掌，还处于懵逼状态，怎么刚刚还煽着情转头就开始打人屁股了。“我错了，我错了哥哥！”  
“你错什么了？我又没说是因为你犯错了打你。”李赫宰拧着他的手腕，一下不停地往白屁股上抽，没用多大劲，只是把两瓣肉扇得左摇右晃。“李东海，我发现原来你喊的知道错了只是挨打了的条件反射。”

“呜呜那你干嘛还打我屁股？”李东海被压着不能动弹，知道不是要挨罚，就嘤嘤嘤地装哭。

“不干嘛，想打了。你屁股粉一点更好看。还有回去之后不准再把戒指取下来，什么舍不得，坏了再买，要是再丢了看我怎么收拾你。”

“知道了，知道错了。嗯，痛，不要打屁股缝里面。别，别插进去，呜呜戳到了。慢一点。”


End file.
